Love Letters
by WritingJunkie
Summary: Letters sent between Romania and England between Charlie and Tonks. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Love Letters

Love Letters

Dear Tonks,

I arrived here early this morning and it's certainly hotter than I expected it to be. The dragons are amazing. I wish you could be here as well. Then everything would be perfect. I think you'd like the Hungarian Horntails the most. They are magnificent creatures.

How is the Auror training going? Did you get a good mentor? How many hours are you working a week at the minute?

How are the family doing? Any more pranks been played recently by Fred and George?

What's it like not living with your parents any more? Is your flat nice?

I miss you loads. Wish you were here.

Lots of love

Charlie xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Love Letters

Love Letters

Dear Charlie,

I'm glad the weather is good out there. You always said it was too cold here! I'd be no good with dragons. I'd probably be eaten or something.

Are there many dragons there then? And are there many other people out there? Have you made many new friends yet?

The training's ok… A little boring though… I think I know how to "blend in with the crowd" somehow. I mean I am a metamorphmagus after all. You'd think they'd let me concentrate more on Stealth and Tracking as I always seem to fall over things.

My mentor is Alaster "Mad-Eye" Moody. He has a fake eye and constantly shouts "Constant Vigilance" at everyone. It's alright for him he can see through walls!

I'm working 15 hours on the field and 25 in the office at the minute. The office work is a little boring though.

What sort of hours are you working? Is the work hard?

Your family are all fine. Well your dad tripped over a plastic duck but that's nothing unusual! The twins managed to cover your mum in custard and had a massive food fight which she wasn't too happy about but I guess they're just being themselves really!

It's really weird without mum shouting at me all the time but it's definitely better than living with parents. The flats a bit small but I guess it'll do for now.

What's it like where you're staying? It must be weird without all of your family there as well!

I miss you loads as well. Are you coming back here for Christmas?

Love

Tonks xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Love Letters

Love Letters

Dear Tonks,

I don't think you'd be eaten…. The bright hair may distract them from eating you!

There are loads of dragons! I think there's about 200 or something like that. Most of the people out here are Romanian so I don't really tend to talk to them much. It'd still be better if you were here. I really miss you.

Well I'm sure you'll do fine! Don't worry about it. Your metamorphmagus skills will certainly help you I'm sure.

That does sound rather unfair! He has a considerable advantage at what he' telling everyone else to do.

Well at least you get some field work I guess. Office work for 40 hours a week would be really bad.

I'm working 10 hours a day with the dragons and it's great. It's quite tiring but I guess it's not supposed to be easy. I'll get used to it.

I'm glad they're all ok. Dad really needs to be more careful with those ducks! I wish I'd been there for the food fight though. That would've been fun.

At least you're away from your parents I guess. And after a few years you'll have plenty of money to get a better flat.

Its quite a small room with the bare essentials only but I guess I'm not really there long enough each day to worry about it anyway. I'm sort of too busy to think about them much to be honest. I mean sure I miss them but imp busy so much I don't have time to sit and feel homesick really.

I can't get home for Christmas… Sorry…

Charlie x


	4. Chapter 4

Love Letters

Dear Charlie,

Yeah I guess it would…

I miss you too… At least you've got the dragons for company I guess.

Thanks. I hope I'll do ok. I could really do with some money at the minute, with Christmas coming up and all.

Yeah I guess 40 hours of office work would be really bad. Are they actually allowed to let you work that long? I hope you don't get ill!

Yeah the food fight would've been better if you'd been there… When will you be able to come home if you can't come home for Christmas?

Tonks xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Love Letters

Love Letters

Dear Tonks,

Yeah the dragons are good for company I guess. I've made quite a few friends out here now though.

I hope everyone has a good Christmas.

Yeah the laws are more relaxed out here so any number of hours is fine really but I don't mind. I'll be fine.

I'm not sure when I'm coming home. Hopefully I'll be able to come home soon though.

Charlie


	6. Chapter 6

Love Letters

Love Letters

Dear Charlie

Christmas was great. It would've been better if you were here though. Do you know when you'll be coming home yet?

I'm glad you're making friends out there. It still seems really quiet here without you.

How was your Christmas? And how are the dragons?

Tonks x

p.s. Your mum says she hopes it's not too cold out there and she hopes the jumper she sent you is ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Letters

Love Letters

Dear Tonks,

It was really great to see you again! I missed you so much! It was great to see the family again as well of course but it was you I missed the most. I miss you again already. I'll try not to leave it so long before I come home again this time.

It's freezing out here, even colder than it is at home. The dragons are even cold and they have thick scales to keep the warmth trapped! How are the snow-people doing?

Hopefully when it gets warmer out here and there's less to do with the dragons I'll be able to come home for a few weeks again, maybe in the summer some time? Maybe we can spend some time together without my family then!

I can't believe I'd missed so much! I mean Ginny having a boyfriend was a big enough surprise but for her boyfriend to be the famous Harry Potter was a real surprise!

How is the Ministry doing? And how's the job going? Is Mad-Eye still shouting "Constant Vigilance" at you every day?

Write back as soon as you can, I miss you.

Lots of love forever and ever, Charlie xxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Love Letters

Love Letters

Dear Charlie,

I miss you again already as well and you've only been gone a few weeks! I'm so glad you came home though. I wish you could have stayed a bit longer. Your family said they miss you as well. When will you be able to come home again?

It looks like your mum's jumper will be useful then if it's cold out there! I guess the dragons do have a rather unfair advantage with the keeping warm thing because of their scales. You should see if you can persuade your mum to make you a dragon scale jumper next year!

The summer will be a good time for you to come home as all of your younger brothers and sister will be at home and Harry and Hermione will be there as well so you'll be able to see them all again. I guess we'll have to put up with not seeing one another for a few more months then. Spending more time without your family there sounds good! Although avoiding them all may be a bit of a problem… I mean there are a lot of them after all!

Yeah I guess finding out your little sister is going out with one of the most famous people in the world is probably a pretty big surprise! He doesn't like being thought of as famous though. I guess it's understandable. I mean would you want to be famous because your parents died and you didn't?

The Ministry's ok and Moody is, of course, still shouting "Constant Vigilance" at everything that breathes, including the Minister's cat. I guess you can never be too careful. I mean if the cat was caught out by a mouse it wouldn't be happy, would it?!

I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come home again.

Lots of love forever, Tonks xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
